


The Morning After

by Liv_ing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_ing/pseuds/Liv_ing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La "prima notte di nozze" di Will e Hannibal a Firenze.<br/>E il giorno seguente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Ho già postato questa one shot su EFP (http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=615331) e ho deciso di estendere anche qui il mio lavoro perché, nonostante sia solo all'inizio, mi ha soddisfatta parecchio!  
> Mi è venuta in mente questa scena tutto a un tratto e non sono riuscita a fermarmi, dovevo scriverla.    
> Sto sperimentando la scrittura da poco, veramente.. Quindi vorrei tanti consigli per migliorare!  
> Grazie in anticipo per aver dedicato un po’ di tempo per leggerla e commentarla!  
>  Un abbraccio!  
>  Liv.

**THE MORNING AFTER**

 

Firenze, l’alba. Hannibal non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, troppa emozione. Passò tutta la notte a fissare l’uomo che era al suo fianco, perfetto come un dipinto, in pace mentre dormiva, finalmente parte della sua vita. Stava vivendo il momento che sognava da tempo, sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscito, ma si sentiva lo stesso meravigliato e sorpreso di esserci effettivamente arrivato. 

_Avrei voluto mostrarti Firenze, Will._

Si sedette su una comoda poltrona al lato del grande letto, accavallando le gambe e posando il mento sul suo pugno, continuando a fissare l’uomo addormentato, nudo e coperto fino al bacino da un leggero lenzuolo bianco. Pensò al loro primo incontro, a come si fosse innamorato di lui sin dal primo sguardo. L’aveva subito capito, non servivano nemmeno le parole. 

_Empatia, pura empatia._

Queste furono le prime impressioni. Sapeva che sarebbe stata l’unica persona che l’avrebbe capito. Nessuno aveva quel tipo di empatia, così potente. 

_Questo è un uomo che amerò manipolare, amerò torturare, amerò amare._

Fu quello che pensò subito dopo averlo conosciuto. 

Voleva fare un gioco con Will, voleva testarlo per vedere fino a che punto poteva arrivare. Voleva trascinarlo nella sua oscurità e trasformarla in luce. 

_Sento di averti trascinato nel mio mondo._

_Ci sono arrivato da solo, ma apprezzo la compagnia._

Fu un momento emozionante per Hannibal, lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre. Temeva di averlo perso, quel giorno. Rischiò lui stesso di morire, ma si ritrovarono. E Will pensava ancora che fosse solo uno psichiatra innocente e si sentiva oscuro, sentiva di averlo trascinato nella sua oscurità ma non si rendeva conto che stava accadendo l’esatto opposto. 

_Sarai mio._

L’ha pensato tante di quelle volte da aver perso il conto. Non aspettava altro che il momento in cui Will si sarebbe arreso ai suoi sentimenti e la sua oscurità. 

Will, dal canto suo, aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti per non cedere, si era addirittura sposato, aveva un figliastro, decise di stare lontano da Hannibal, ma non si scappa dal destino, non si scappa dai sentimenti. 

Hannibal sapeva che scrivere a Will sarebbe stata una buona mossa, non poteva credere che l’avrebbe ignorato, sarebbe tornato da lui. L’unico pensiero che gli faceva trascorrere le lunghe giornate in reclusione fu proprio Will, il fatto che sarebbe tornato. 

_Così saprai sempre dove sono e dove potrai trovarmi._

_Ho bisogno di te, Hannibal. Per favore._

Tutti i loro momenti insieme riecheggiarono nella sua mente alla velocità della luce, non riuscì e non volle fermarli, non ora che poteva osservarlo e dire _finalmente è mio_. 

Si sentì ispirato dai suoi sentimenti e dallo spettacolo di fronte ai suoi occhi, così si alzò e prese il grande blocco che usava di solito per disegnare. Una matita, gli serviva solo questo, e tutto sarebbe andato avanti naturalmente. 

Iniziò a lasciar correre libera la matita che impugnava con sicurezza, lanciando qualche sguardo a Will e concentrandosi subito dopo sul foglio bianco.

Voleva registrare quell’immagine nella sua mente ma aveva paura che per qualche motivo gliela potessero strappare via, così decise di disegnare, di trasferirla dalla sua mente al foglio e portarlo sempre con sé. 

Passarono la serata a sorseggiare dell’ottimo vino, a cercare di manipolarsi a vicenda con i loro paroloni e discorsi filosofici, a cercare di non farsi travolgere da tutta quella tensione sessuale. Fallirono miseramente e per la prima volta cedettero all’attrazione e si scambiarono dichiarazioni d’amore con i loro corpi. 

Riuscì a mostrargli Firenze, anche se sarebbero dovuti scappare di nuovo e raggiungere un’altra meta. Li avrebbero sicuramente cercati lì, ma non poteva non mostrare Firenze a Will, era la loro luna di miele e ora avevano anche consumato il loro _matrimonio_. 

La matita continuava il suo percorso soffermandosi sul volto di Will, _così perfetto_ , pensò Hannibal, _non esiste cosa più artistica_. 

Will era già stato soggetto della sua arte prima di quel momento, ed è sempre stato un piacere immenso immortalarlo sulla carta, osservare ogni suo piccolo dettaglio e meravigliarsi ogni volta. Passò poi al suo corpo, i muscoli rilassati, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava piano, le braccia portate in alto accanto alla sua testa, una gamba allungata e l’altra piegata, completamente a proprio agio, comodo e in pace. 

Hannibal dovette quasi trattenere le lacrime dalla felicità, non solo aveva Will, era anche felice di essere lì, si sentiva a casa. 

_E’ bellissimo._

Ricordò il momento in cui Will abbandonò tutte le sue difese, con quella frase gli aveva praticamente confessato il suo amore. Lo strinse forte a sé, anche mentre cadevano, non gli importava di niente, sarebbe morto in pace tra le sue braccia. Ma non è questo che voleva il loro destino. Sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre, nemmeno la morte li avrebbe separati, l’avevano sconfitta come sempre e sapeva che l’avrebbero continuata a sconfiggere. Insieme contro il mondo, insieme l’uno contro l’altro, insieme. 

Continuò a disegnare ed osservare quella che sembrava la scena più bella che avesse mai visto, avrebbe fermato volentieri il tempo e continuare a fissarlo e a disegnare la sua figura pacifica in eterno. Ma purtroppo tutte le cose belle hanno una fine, anche se il loro amore sarebbe continuato all’infinito, in un circolo vizioso di amore e odio. 

Will aprì piano gli occhi, sbadigliò e si stiracchiò, girandosi per abbracciare Hannibal, ma non lo trovò accanto a sé nel letto. Fece una smorfia di disappunto e si rese conto che era effettivamente lì vicino a lui lo stesso, sulla poltrona, con il blocco in mano e un sorriso felice mentre lo osservava svegliarsi. 

“Buongiorno, Will.” Disse chiudendo il suo blocco, soddisfatto nella sua vestaglia di seta rossa. 

“H-Hannibal..” Era ancora mezzo addormentato, ma gli fece un piccolo sorriso, sinceramente contento di vederlo. 

“Un altro disegno dei tetti di Firenze?” Aggiunse, svegliandosi sempre di più di attimo in attimo. 

“No, qualcosa di meglio.” Gli rispose, continuando a sorridere, gli occhi colmi d’amore. 

Will si alzò, ritrovandosi seduto sul comodo letto. 

“Che cos’è?” Gli chiese ingenuamente. 

Hannibal si alzò dalla poltrona e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, sistemandosi il blocco sulle gambe.  
“Una delle mie opere migliori.” Aprì così il blocco e glielo porse. 

Will guardò il bozzetto e sorrise divertito, dentro di sé sapeva di cosa si trattasse. 

“Io preferisco quello in stile Achille e Patroclo.” Gli disse ridacchiando. 

“I tempi sono cambiati, Will. Preferisco questo. Stavolta invece di sognarlo e immaginarlo.. Eccolo qui.” 

Si guardarono languidamente per un po’, tutta l’intenzione di cedere di nuovo. 

“Colazione?” Ma Hannibal aveva altri piani per la mattinata. 

“Scommetto che la visita a Firenze non sia conclusa.” 

“Non proprio. Ma purtroppo dovremo lasciarla stasera stessa.” Disse Hannibal con la morte nel cuore.  
Avrebbe voluto vivere lì insieme a Will per sempre, ma non gli era possibile. Aveva sprecato quei momenti con la persona sbagliata e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Voleva fargli godere Firenze finché gli fosse stato possibile. 

“O anche prima…” Aggiunse Will, non aiutando molto il suo uomo che già si sentiva molto triste. Se ne accorse ed allungò un braccio verso di lui, gli accarezzò i capelli morbidi. Hannibal chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, immergendosi nella carezza, respirando il suo profumo. 

“Mi dispiace, Hannibal. Troveremo un’altra Firenze.” Continuò sorridendogli. 

Hannibal aprì gli occhi, ormai diventati lucidi dalla tristezza.

“Sei tu la mia Firenze, Will.” 

Si sorrisero dolcemente, in quel momento non sentivano il bisogno di manipolarsi a vicenda, non avevano voglia di giocare, avevano semplicemente bisogno l’uno dell’altro, come quando in un matrimonio ci si rende conto che si sta vivendo un momento importante e bisogna essere seri per un po’, affrontare qualcosa insieme. Non erano i soliti Hannibal e Will, erano marito e marito che si supportavano a vicenda, si capivano, si amavano. 

Lasciare Firenze era uno dei momenti peggiori per Hannibal in quel momento, aveva bisogno di dolcezza, comprensione e amore. 

Will, dal canto suo, gli sarebbe rimasto vicino. Perché ormai non si poteva comunque tornare indietro, ormai aveva accettato i suoi sentimenti. Hannibal era la sua oscurità e la sua luce, e Will sarebbe stato la sua Firenze per sempre. 

_Nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, neanche la morte ci separi._


End file.
